1. Technical Field
A technique of the present disclosure relates to an electric power conversion circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-186768 (JP 2001-186768 A) discloses a DC-DC converter that boosts and outputs a voltage supplied from a direct current power supply. The DC-DC converter includes two n-channel lower field effect transistors (FET) having a source connected to a low potential wiring. A drain of a first lower FET is connected to a high potential output wiring through a first diode. A drain of a second lower FET is connected to the high potential output wiring through a second diode. The DC-DC converter has a main reactor, a first sub-reactor, and a second sub-reactor. The main reactor includes a first terminal and a second terminal. The first terminal of the main reactor is connected to a diode bridge (a kind of a direct current power supply) through a high potential input wiring. A first end of the first sub-reactor is connected to the second terminal of the main reactor. A second end of the first sub-reactor is connected to the drain of the first lower FET. A first end of the second sub-reactor is connected to the second terminal of the main reactor. A second end of the second sub-reactor is connected to the drain of the second lower FET. The first lower FET and the second lower FET are controlled to be alternately turned on. A current flows in the first diode when the first lower FET is switched from on to off. A current flows in the second diode when the second lower FET is switched from on to off. As a result, a relatively high voltage is output to the high potential output wiring. In a case where the first lower FET and the second lower FET are controlled as described above, switching loss that is generated in the first lower FET and the second lower FET is reduced.